


The Boys

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written for Fall 2020SPN_Masqueradefor the prompt:Jensen and Jeff indulging Jared's anal fixation by spending the whole weekend playing with Jared's ass.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Of note, Jared is early 20s, Jensen in his 30s and Jeffrey in his 40s. 
> 
> Though there are references to daddy and Jensen following Jeff's orders, this is not intended to be D/s -- just shades of how they play together with Jeff at the head of the triangle.

When Jeff returns to the bedroom, there’s quite a sight waiting for him.

Jared is face down in the center of the king bed and Jensen’s settled between Jared’s knees with his face buried in Jared’s ass. They’re both buck naked, tan skin shining gold in the recessed, overhead lights. Without seeing Jensen’s hair, one may think they were just one long hot body.

Not that Jeff would complain ...

Except: “You boys got started without me,” Jeff complains. When they both turn to him, he grants them a smile to ease the joke.

“I was hungry,” Jensen replies with a smirk.

“And I was horny,” Jared says plainly. As if the kid isn’t anything else.

Jeff settles in next to Jared, resting against the padded headboard, and combs through Jared’s hair with a fond smile. “You say _was_.”

Proving the point, Jared ruts against the mattress and leans his face into Jeff’s hand. He opens his mouth to speak, but instead a deep groan comes out.

Looking down his body, Jeff can see how more of Jensen’s face comes into view, bobbing up and down, and there’s the distinct wet sound that stirs something in Jeff’s gut. Jensen is going to town on Jared’s ass, mouth working like a pro, and Jeff knows what that is like. Aside from watching Jared get his fill, Jeff’s favorite activity is when Jensen uses that talented mouth to blow Jeff long into the night.

At this angle, Jeff watches Jensen’s long eyelashes flutter closed and his brows tense in concentration, as half his face disappears between Jared’s cheeks. It reminds Jeff of two nights ago when he had a one-on-one date with Jensen and was treated to a drawn-out and rather patient blow job.

Jeff’s dick definitely takes interest in that memory, combined with the live action here, and he lazily rubs over his sweats as his other hand keeps petting Jared’s hair. Jared’s moans grow louder. Jensen’s, too, as he really digs into Jared’s ass, his head moving back and forth, rather than up and down, and Jeff clenches his own ass with the sense memory of Jensen’s gifted tongue.

“How’s he looking?” he asks.

Jensen leans back and runs his hand down the middle of Jared’s ass, pushing the butt of his palm up against Jared’s most sensitive places. Jared pushes down on Jensen’s hand with a long groan and Jeff feels his dick fatten a little more in his pants.

“He sounds real good,” Jeff points out.

“Mmhmm. Tastes good, too.”

Jared tilts his head further in Jeff’s hand, a serene smile spreading his wide lips.

“You ready for him?” Jensen asks, getting up to his knees.

“You go ahead and finish your meal.”

“Thank you, sir,” he replies with a wink.

Jared hums against Jeff’s palm. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Don’t daddy me yet,” Jeff chides him. “You’re gonna hold on until I’m ready for you.”

*

Jared holds out for nearly an hour. Or maybe it’s Jensen who has to stop, pulling off Jared’s ass with a stiff jaw he forcibly shifts around with both hands.

With Jeff’s soft, caring strokes over Jared’s neck and back combined with Jensen’s deft tongue, they’d brought Jared to the brink a handful of times. Only to pull back and let Jensen breathe and stretch before getting right back to business.

Now, Jeff takes over Jensen’s spot, but he stays up on his knees as he shuffles in between Jared’s legs. He pulls the kid’s hips up, squeezes to make a point of staying there, then drags his fingers down Jared’s thighs and back up the inside. Testing out Jensen’s work, Jeff runs a pinky around Jared’s slick, pink hole. To his delight, Jared hitches his hips up and whimpers.

He even whispers, “Yes, daddy.”

Jeff lightly backhands Jared’s ass. “Not yet, son.”

Jared nods and puts his forehead down to the sheets.

Meanwhile, Jensen takes a trip around the room, stretching out his arms and legs after taking up residence at Jared’s ass. Jeff watches his naked frame and that beautifully carved face strain through each movement, until Jensen nears the head of the bed and scruffs through Jared’s hair with a grin. Jensen leans in to whisper something with a tiny chuckle then kisses the back of Jared’s head.

Jeff grows warm at the sight. He knows he’s one damn lucky man, especially when he gets these two together.

Slinking his middle finger into Jared, Jeff tests the rim and further in where some of Jensen’s spit has collected. It won’t be enough, though Jared may like the challenge to suffer through the pain. Still, as much as Jeff likes to play with his toys, he doesn’t want to wreck them. And Jared is one of his favorites.

Especially since he brought the college kid home to Jensen’s utter delight at the moppy hair, crooked smile and wide mouth, and coltish legs, begging to be bent around them. They’ve both found themselves nurturing the kid with fond looks and longing touches just as much as they worked him into their bedroom.

Jeff snaps his fingers and Jensen knows what he needs, quick like a surgical nurse, and tosses the lube a second later. Coating Jared good, Jeff smears lube around his hole and pushes it in with two fingers. That makes Jared buck, even when Jeff is more clinical with this than trying to rile Jared up again. Jeff palms the small of Jared’s back as he stretches him open, watching Jared’s spine curl with each deep push inside.

“What’re you gonna do?” he asks Jensen, who’s still just sailing around the room, half-hard dick swinging comically as he walks off any remaining cramps.

“What do you want me to do?” Jensen grins and leans in to smack Jeff’s thigh. “I can get behind you and—”

Jeff runs his palm up Jensen’s dick and grins. “Go on up there and take care of this.”

“Yes, sir.” Jensen sounds all business, but the wink says otherwise. Like he’s mocking Jeff, which earns him a hard slap to his ass as he steps away.

Jensen takes the space Jeff had been in before, combing through Jared’s hair then leading him to his dick.

Jeff takes a deep breath, loving the view of Jared blowing Jensen and Jensen’s face turning up to the ceiling with immediate pleasure. That’s when he slides into Jared, forcing Jared further onto Jensen’s dick and they both make choked-off noises followed by a steady stream of whines and groans as Jeff thrusts in earnest and keeps them all rocking together for the next round.

*

Jeff’s hips smack Jared’s at a steady pace, sweat-slick skin slapping together. He watches his dick slide in and out, Jared’s ass sucking him in on every drive, and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. Especially as he listens to Jensen fall apart while Jared fists his cock and sucks at the head. Jensen’s hand digs into Jared’s hair and guides him faster as Jensen rolls his hips up in short bursts until he comes with a weary sigh.

Ever a good boy, Jared swallows as much as he can and licks Jensen’s dick clean in between every rock of Jeff shoving him forward. Then he sets his cheek to Jensen’s hip, Jensen’s hand in his hair again, and rises to his knees to change the angle for Jeff.

Tugging Jared back on his dick, Jeff stays buried in him for a long count. When he slaps Jared’s ass, the kid’s insides clutch at Jeff and bring out a moan from the both of them. That’s when Jared reaches for his dick and Jeff immediately smacks his arm away. “Nah-uh-uh.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Jeff chuckles low, the _sir_ twisting deep in his chest with care for the kid. He slaps Jared’s legs with a quick, “Bring it back, sweetheart.”

Jared listens with perfect attention and scoots back with Jeff to the edge of the bed. Jared’s bent over with his knees on the carpet and Jeff stands up, slides back inside Jared, then drapes himself over his body. Wrapping his arms around Jared, pulling him in tight, Jeff can hold Jared in place and keep Jared’s arms out of play as he fucks him through to the end.

Jeff snaps his hips harder and faster, rubbing his bearded cheek against Jared’s shoulder. His eyes shut tight as his muscles tense up and heat draws up through his groin. It’s only a matter of seconds for Jeff to drive it home and he shouts through his orgasm, rocking into Jared until he’s got nothing left to give.

When he looks up, Jensen is leaning back on the pillows, hands folded behind his head, and grinning at him.

“What’re you looking at?” Jeff asks, narrow-eyed and skeptical purse of his mouth.

“Dessert?”

He groans, slowly sliding out of Jared and kneading Jared’s ass as he goes. “Gotta give your old man a second.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Jeff narrows his eyes again; it’s one thing when Jared says it. The kid truly could be Jeff’s, but Jensen’s been around long enough. Still, he fires back, “Fuck you,” with only a little heat.

Jensen keeps that grin in place. “I’d rather fuck Jared.”

The kid seems to be in agreement because he hums and shifts on the mattress to look over his shoulder at Jeff. Jared’s eyes are unbelievably bright for all the work they’ve done to him so far.

Jeff groans, exhaustion weighing his muscles down. “What’m I gonna do with you kids.”

*

Jared is back on his hands and knees, this time up near the headboard, and Jensen sits cross legged behind him. Jeff watches from Jensen’s side because he definitely needs to recover; he ain’t as young and spry as he used to be. Which is kind of the point of keeping the likes of Jensen and Jared around. He can enjoy the show when he needs a breather.

Besides, the view is nice as Jensen pushes the first of the anal beads into Jared’s ass. His hole is red and swollen from Jeff, but it’s as accommodating as ever and Jensen has no problem pushing in the next bead, then two more in quick succession, each growing larger the further down the line it gets.

The next ball, nearly twice the size of the one before, spreads Jared’s hole and disappears a split second later with Jared moaning Jensen’s name.

Jensen glances at Jeff, who nods in agreement just before the next ball is pushed inside.

Jared’s got seven balls shoved into him, taking up at least that many inches inside, and Jeff smooths a hand over Jared’s ass.

“So proud of you, kid.”

Grinning, Jensen looks to Jeff for another nod before forcing the largest one through without pause. He tugs back on it, stretching Jared’s hole painfully wide around the bead, but then lets it slip right back inside. A few times over and Jared’s shaking and whimpering, crying maybe, as Jensen continues toying with hole. Jensen brings two out then shoves one back in, only to pull two more out and quickly drive the rest of the beads in without warning.

Jared’s down to begging, whispering Jensen name over and over.

Jeff and Jensen share a look and Jeff shakes his head. 

_Not yet_ is understood. 

Jeff moves up to talk to Jared face to face and when they’re close, he can see the wet shine of Jared’s eye and red patches of heat across his face, neck, and down his chest. Jeff strokes up and down Jared’s throat as Jensen continues playing with Jared’s ass, changing up the speed of each push and pull, the number of beads tugging at Jared’s ass on each move, taking long pauses before hurrying right through them all.

“You near done, sweetheart?” he asks Jared

“I wanna come,” Jared pants out, eyes clenched tight yet head held up, like he’s doing all he can to hold himself off.

Jeff looks down Jared’s body and sees his cockh dragging in the sheets with each thrust of Jensen and the toy. He reaches down to hold Jared’s dick, making him hiss with the contact, and Jeff sees Jared leaking precome. With a short smile, he turns back to Jared and squeezes his dick once. “How about we get you cleaned up then take care of you?”

Jared sucks in a breath and nods. “Thank you, daddy.”

*

They get Jared into the bathroom and Jensen starts up water in the large, tiled shower stall, while Jared leans into Jeff’s side. Once it’s warm enough, they guide Jared under the water with Jeff focusing on washing Jared’s hair and rinsing sweat away from his face, throat, and chest. Jensen’s the one soaping up Jared’s back and following the steady stream of water down his ass.

Jared winces each time Jensen wipes at his ass, but Jeff soothes him with a gentle hold at his jaw. “Hey, sweetheart,” Jeff whispers, bringing Jared’s face to his. “You havin’ fun tonight?”

Nodding, Jared softly smiles and tips forward for Jeff’s kiss. As Jeff plunges into Jared’s mouth, curling his tongue around Jared’s, that’s when Jensen slides right into Jared. At least, Jeff is sure it is given the surprised cry through Jared’s mouth.

Jensen is moving quick, fucking Jared’s body right into Jeff’s, and Jeff really wishes he could go again, but he’s also content to finally make his kid happy in the end.

As Jensen keeps driving into Jared, Jeff fists Jared’s cock and pumps quickly. He whispers against Jared’s mouth all sorts of praise for how perfect he was tonight. “Always so good for us, sweetheart. You’re such a big boy, taking it all night long.”

Jared whimpers in reply and his mouth falls open with each noise, overstimulated with Jensen’s dick in his ass and Jeff tugging at him in tandem.

“No one takes a fuck like you,” Jeff murmurs at Jared’s lips. “Always love how eager and hungry you are for our dicks. Gonna keep you forever like this.”

That breaks Jared and his shouts echo off the wet tiles as he shoots over Jeff’s hand. His body shaking, Jensen pounds into him a few more times then pulls out and pumps his cock until he’s coming over the cleft of Jared’s ass. He even shifts Jared around so Jeff can see, showing off …

Jeff grins at him. At the both of them.

*

All clean and dry, they sink into bed with Jared in the middle. As always.

The kid is draped half over Jensen, who’s combing through Jared’s hair with a fond smile as he watches Jared’s eyelashes flutter closed.

Jeff pets down Jared’s back and lower until his fingers creep down the line of Jared’s ass. He strokes Jared’s hole and grins when it flutters, muscles tightening and releasing as if they’re begging for more.

His hand stays there with his fingers caressing mindlessly as he leans up on his other elbow to see the tiny flickers behind Jared’s eyes, like the kid is trying to keep his body still. Hoping not to react. Begging for sleep before they start over tomorrow.

Jeff chuckles to himself at the thought. They’ve got plenty planned for waking Jared in the sunlight.

“He was good tonight,” Jensen whispers over Jared’s head.

“You, too,” Jeff nods back with a soft smile. Then he takes in all of Jared’s young, lithe body. There’s an inner strength there that hasn’t come to light just yet, but he imagines someday Jared will fill out this frame and he’ll be able to do so much more for them. “You take everything we give you,” he says to Jared, fingers drumming at his hole. “So proud of you.” A beat later. “Both of you.”

Jensen has that same fond smile in place and his cheeks are pink, maybe with honor for all they’ve done tonight.

Jeff turns out the bedside lamp and catches the outline of their bodies in the dark. Thinks, _Look at my boys_ and falls asleep with a pitter-patter in his chest and his hand on Jared’s ass.


End file.
